Drunk on Love
by Ghoztiegamer
Summary: Qrow, spending time in another bar, see's someone beautiful in a white dress on the dance floor from behind. Will he make a move and have another girl in bed with him?


"Give me the strongest whiskey you got. Neat." He told the bartender as he scanned the room around him. The sound of electro music filled the room as he glanced at the dance floor. Young men and women dancing to the beat of music, trying to have a good time. However his good time came from drinking and a few other things that involved women and bedrooms. A smirk crept onto his face as the thought came into his mind. He was brought out of his thought as the bartender slid him his drink in a rocks glass. He nodded to the bartender and downed the whiskey in one gulp.

"Gah, that stuffs real good." The bartender gave him a smile, happy to hear he was satisfied with the drink. He proceeded to fill up his glass again but was interrupted before he was even able to tilt the bottle. The man's hand gripped onto the bartender's wrist. "Thanks bud, but I got it from here. Don't worry, I got the Lien for it." He flashed his wallet and the bartender nodded, leaving the man's presence to get drinks for a couple of club members who sat further down the bar.

A few more drinks and he was starting to feel better about his night…and his luck. He glanced around the club again to see any potential females that he would take an interest to. However his eyes went wide as he saw a sexy figure from behind, wearing a tight white dress that hugged her curves rather well. He quickly paid for his drink and proceeded to the dance floor.

Managing to slip behind her and start dancing with her in rhythm to the music. He grabbed her by the waist lightly. The woman noticed his advances and smiled. With her new partner, she hoped it was someone better than the last few that clearly wasted her time. She grinded on to his crotch, wrapping her arms around the man's head behind her. Following up to her rhythm and hips, he grinded back and rested his head on the back of her's as they continued dancing. She was pleased, this man actually knew what to do and wasn't forcing touches around her body. As the song ended, she wanted to meet the person she was dancing with, hopefully it was someone cute yet mature for her taste. As she turned around to meet her partner, the two's eyes met and their faces quickly contorted as they saw who the other person was, pushing each other away.

"Qrow Branwen!?"

"W-Winter Schnee!?"

They both yelled each other's name as they were surprised and infuriated. No one noticed the transaction as the DJ played another song, drowning out their voices.

"What are you even doing here!?" Winter questioned him, clearly pissed as she now realized that she grinded on Qrow of all people.

"Look Ice Queen, I just came here to get a few drinks and dance a bit, maybe some other things...but that doesn't concern you. I didn't know you were even here alright. Speaking of which, what the hell are you even doing here in the first place!? A girl like you in a club and not back in Atlas working?"

"I'm on leave for right now. General Ironwood gave me permission and even suggested it. Said something around the lines of 'wanting me to go out and unwind a bit.' So I came to visit Weiss and do some other things. Weiss's friend Yang told me about this place and I decided to check it out. But it looks like I can't even enjoy it that much with the likes of you in here." She growled.

"Uh huh, I can tell. Seems to me though, you got more moves than just fighting ones Ice Queen." Qrow began to tease.

"Do not start Qrow. Get out of my sights and just let me enjoy one of my nights off." She gave him, her cold glare. Qrow however smirked and slicked his hair back. He walked closer to her and pulled her in close by the waist, catching Winter off guard causing a small blush to appear on her cheeks. "W-What are you doing?! Unhand me!"

"You know, despite your attitude, you actually look really sexy tonight. It's actually nice seeing you out of your uniform for once." He whispered into her ear, making her tremble just a bit.

"Q-Qrow stop you drunkard, I hate you. Let go of me." She managed to say, her face clearly torn between mad and embarrassed.

"Cmon Ice Queen, just one more dance, I can make your night worthwhile. Let's not try to attack each other for one night in our lives." His choice of words had a clear two meanings to them. He stared into her light blue eyes as she stared back at his red ones.

Winter thought about it, despite it being Qrow, she could admit that he can match her dancing pretty well. Hell he wasn't even that bad looking either. Muscular, lean, with a mature looking face, plus the rumors of how good he was in bed...no bad Winter, stop. But it was just his reputation that bothered her so much. Bothered wouldn't actually fit it, it annoyed her immensely. Always drinking, chasing tail during missions, his ego, it just didn't ride well with her. But it was just one night, a dance and nothing more. No drinking…well at least for her, no sex, just a dance. She looked at him, breaking away from her thoughts. He was just staring at her with that smirk of his.

"Just. This. Once. Nothing more and don't get any ideas."

"Hehe, alright, that's more like it Ice Queen. Cmon let's dance." Qrow smiled and the two began to dance at the upbeat of the music.

Winter couldn't lie to herself. The man had moves way more than she would have ever thought. Also the fact that she was enjoying the dance a lot more. From the casual two steps to bumping and grinding, she was surprised how well he was with adapting to the music. Winter unconsciously gripped onto him, here and there that made Qrow smile at her. He replied with hands planted on her waist, following the sway in her hips and his head resting on her forehead. They went on for a while, actually enjoying each other's company as they danced together. As the next song ended and the DJ thanked the crowd before introducing another DJ to take over for the night, the two stopped dancing and looked at each other.

"You dance…exceptionally well Qrow. I am honestly surprised by it." Winter couldn't help but compliment.

"Heh, if you weren't trying to fight me off all those times, you would've known me better."

"Shut up. You know I hate men like you."

"Yet here we are, Ice Queen."

"Stop calling me that obnoxious name."

"Why? It fits you and your personality." Qrow couldn't help teasing her with his words.

"J-Just call me Winter. At least for the night when I'm not trying to kill you."

"Mmm, maybe. If you have a drink with me, that is."

…a drink with Qrow? Winter knew that wouldn't be a good idea, but it was just one drink right? Also she knew Qrow would never drug a girl's drink to take advantage of her. He's better than that and relies on his confidence and charm. Winter hesitated but she looked at him staring at her, giving a smile.

"Fine, I haven't had a drink in a while. You're lucky I'm here to unwind a bit. Also don't expect me to get drunk, even I know my limits." Winter started walking to the bar with Qrow following her. However his eyes were staring at the sway of her hips more than anything. Breaking out of his trance before getting in trouble with her, he sat down next to her on the bar stools. The same bartender appeared before Qrow.

"Same thing as from before sir?" The bartender questioned Qrow.

"Haha, no. Not this time bud, just give me a scotch on the rocks." Bartender nodded at Qrow's order.

"And you miss?" The bartender casted his attention over to Winter.

"Sex on the beach please. That's all." The bartender proceeded to make their drinks.

"Sex on the beach huh? I figured you a martini type of girl. With you Schnees being all high class and fancy." Qrow began to joke.

"Funny, but I do that during more formal occasions. This is just to unwind from work and I wanted something different from all that." Winter smiled at him, finally managing to loosen up around Qrow. Actually enjoying his time for a change.

"Yeah whatever, just don't go getting drunk on me now. That's my job." The both of them started to laugh. The bartender came back with their drinks and slid them towards Qrow and Winter.

"Alright, down the hatch." Qrow chugged his drink down meanwhile Winter did the same.

"Ugh, I don't know how you do this so easily." Winter gasped as she questioned Qrow.

"Well, if you have drunk as much as me, you wouldn't feel a thing." He smiled over to her.

…

It was 3:21 A.M. and the sound of crashing hit the hallways. It was Winter drunk, hitting the walls of the apartment hallway as Qrow was carrying one of her arms over his shoulder to support her. They were walking back to his apartment to crash for the night. He couldn't just leave her there on her own with all those sex craving guys there, even he knew that wouldn't be good for her or for them.

"Q-Qrowww did you *hick* bring me back at my…place?" Winter started questioning him.

"No Ice Queen, you never told me where you were staying and I didn't want to keep playing twenty questions with you so I'm taking you back to my place for the night to rest." Qrow said that, hating himself for not stopping her from drinking and now having to babysit the Atlesian specialist.

Qrow stopped in front of a door. "Alright were here Ice Queen." He held onto her while he searched for his keys.

"It's a Winter! Damn it Qrow…that's my name for Oum's sake." He ignored her.

"Yeah, yeah. Ah gotcha." He pulled out his keys and opened the door. "Ugh, home sweet home I guess." He removed his shoes and Winter's heels.

Qrow's apartment was fairly modern. Black and light red walls, grey furniture, flat screen, few newspapers lying around with all the pages centered on Grimm and White Fang attacks. It was clearly a Qrow-esque type of place. Qrow brought Winter into one of the guest bedrooms, making sure to not sleep with her avoiding any unnecessary repercussions that might happen if they were in the same room together. He laid her down onto the bed and was about to stand back up before Winter grabbed onto him and pulled him down onto the bed with her. Intertwining her legs around his, and her arms wrapped around his head.

"Winter. Let go of me." Qrow stayed calm in this situation. He knew he didn't want to start drama with Winter.

"Hehe, you knowww you're actually pretty handsome Qrow." She whispered into his ear. "Great *hick* dancer too. You really know how to move. I still hate you immensely though, but I am curious…about your other moves *hick*." Winter's drunk self began exposing her self thoughts to him. Qrow didn't like where this situation was going because if it was going the actual direction he thought it was going, then there would be some serious problems.

"You know what moves I'm talking about, don't you? Something around the lines of this." She bit his ear, and traced her fingers down his neck. Qrow gulped, getting turned on slowly by Winter's drunk advances. He couldn't deny that Winter wasn't a beautiful girl, endowed well in certain places to speak of, and had men wishing they could have a chance with her. However their fights and how their personalities were, caused them to not get along. But Qrow was getting close to his breaking point, getting ready to tread on very dangerous waters.

"No I don't Winter. Let go of me, you know this is bad." Qrow tried to reason with her. Knowing the situation he is in.

"Oh…I know too. But I was always curious about the rumors of you being _really_ good in bed." Winter gave a drunk sultry smile.

"Fuck it, I know were both going to regret this later but I don't care right now." Qrow managed to escape her grasp and position himself on top of her. Winter stared at him but Qrow dove down and started kissing her neck. Winter began let out small moans here and there from the feeling of his lips touching her sensitive neck. He transferred over to her cheek leaving a few kisses there as he made his way to her ear. He gave a smirked and returned the earlier favor by biting her ear. Winter released a groan of pleasure loudly. "This is what you wanted to find out right?" Qrow began to unbutton his grey shirt.

Winter couldn't help but give a small laugh as drunk self was enjoying the show before her. "Mhm." She hummed. Qrow tossed his shirt on the floor exposing his toned chest and abs to Winter. She liked was she saw and she began touching his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him back closer to her face. Qrow pinched her chin causing Winter to blush.

"What do you want me to do, Ice Queen?" He said in a low and seductive tone.

"I want you to k-kiss me." Winter managed to let out. As soon as the words reached his ears, he to kiss her softly, breaking apart before going right back in to ravish her pale lips. Her heart began to race as she melted from his touches on her cheek. Their breaths getting faster, Qrow starting to intensify his kisses. Winter couldn't help but let out more sweet moans that made Qrow happy. Breaking off her lips, he focused back on her neck, tracing his tongue on her neck before planting another wet kiss. "Q-Qrow." She gasped out loudly, turning on the Branwen even more. He loved hearing his name being called out like that especially from the Ice Queen herself. His advances didn't stop, as he began to fondle Winter's breast through the fabric of her dress. Winter moaned even louder as she was now feeling powerless, by the sensation of her breast being played with while Qrow returned his kisses to her lips. She curled her toes from the pleasure.

Qrow assisted Winter up and began to remove the pesky dress off her body. Winter let her arms up allowing him to strip her from it. Revealing Winter's snow white skin with very lacy, white underwear. Qrow began kissing her stomach as he still continued to grope a breast in one hand. Qrow was completely enticed by Winter, captivated of how beautiful she looked right now. He kissed her lips again, pressing his tongue on the entrance of Winter's mouth, yearning to explore the caverns of it. She gave her permission and felt his tongue snake in and began wrestling with hers. She began to claw his back a bit, but not too roughly. Her moans flooded the room as Qrow did not let up his attacks. He snaked his ways behind her back and unhooked her bra, revealing her supple mounds before him. Winter was embarrassed and hid an arm in front of them. Qrow looked at her and kisses her gently before pulling her arms away, letting her know that everything is okay. He began to lick around her right areola before sucking on her nipple. Winter released a loud groan and she grabbed onto his head, completely taken by pleasure. He continued to do that for another minute as he turned his attention to its other lacking member. Pleasuring her there, he cupped her right breast and continued to play with her now erect nipple between his fingers. Breaking off her left mound, he did the same thing as to her right and kissed in between her chest. Winter hitched at the sensation, as she tried to suppress a moan. Qrow's attack was far too great for her and let out another loud moan.

Qrow laid her back down on her back and proceeded to trace his fingers down to the wet lower garment hiding Winter's womanhood. Her panties were soaked from all the pleasure she was receiving so far but Qrow wasn't done. He slowly took her panties off and threw them somewhere in the room. Like before, Winter was embarrassed and hid her womanhood from him with her hand this time. He smiled before moving her hand away, exposing her wet lips. Qrow's warm breathe made Winter tremble. Qrow began to lick her wet slit causing Winter to moan even louder.

"Q-Qrow! Ugh…a-ah! Right there!" Winter yelled out as she grabbed onto his head and pressured his face onto her slit, causing his tongue to enter her. The sensation felt so good as Winter grasped onto the bedsheets with one hand as she continued to grab onto Qrow's hair with the other. He stopped licking and Winter was beginning to wonder what was going on, yearning for more pleasure. Qrow brought two fingers and continued. However his attention now focused on her pink nub. Smiling, Qrow sucked on Winter's clit, letting out another moan and a tighter grip on his hair. Pleased with her reaction, he continued. Winter grew hotter with every thrust of his fingers and lick on her clit from Qrow. She felt something coming within her. "Q-Qrow…I'm...I'm going to…!" She couldn't finish her sentence as she came onto his face, gripping his head tightly as her juices flowed in his mouth. Qrow lapped it up while feeling very happy for pleasuring the Ice Queen quite well. Winter panted, completely satisfied with his work. She wanted to return the favor.

She got up and gave Qrow a sultry smile. She laughed a little as she pushed him back onto the bed and took off his pants, leaving him in his boxers, hiding his fully erect member. She licked her lips, completely giving into her lust. Removing his boxers, she unveiled Qrow's member. She stared at its size, a lot bigger than what she expected. She grabbed it and the feeling of Winter's breathing caused Qrow's member to twitch. She let out a small laugh. "Hehe, do I excite you Qrow Branwen?" As she gave him a seductive look.

"Heh, I would be lying if I said no." Making Winter blush a little bit more.

"Then let me repay you for your services for tonight." She gave a few licks while stroking it his member. Qrow let out a few pleasurable groans as she did so. Seeing him like this turned Winter on a bit more and proceeded to take his member fully into her mouth. Wrapping her tongue around it, she proceeded to bob her head back and forth as she played with her slit. Qrow gave out more moans as he put his hand on Winter's head making her go faster. For a quick second, he forced her down all the way. "Gah!" Making Winter stop to cough as she was not expecting to deep throat all of him inside her mouth.

"Sorry couldn't help it…your mouth felt _really_ good Winter." Qrow stopped for a second before he flipped her over, positioning her on her back again with him on top. He grabbed his member and positioned it in front of her folds. He stared into her eyes and said in a low husky voice. "But now I want to see what's it feels like being inside a Schnee." He slowly planted his member inside her wet pussy.

"Ah!...ah Qrow…" Winter felt his dick slowly entering her. She clung onto his back, digging her nails into him. With one final breathe, Qrow filled her up fully. Qrow was now inside her and started to thrust slowly. They both released moans of pleasure. Winter wrapped her legs around him as Qrow's tempo started increasing. He planted another kiss on Winter. Their tongues met once again, completing reuniting after missing each other's presence for a few minutes. As their breathing got heavier and Winter's moans became louder. Qrow made sure to fulfill the truth in those rumors of how good he was. The sensation Winter's walls gripping on to him made him slam harder into her. Applying attention to her mouth and pussy, Qrow decided to bring one hand and cup one of her breasts, kneading it between his fingers.

"Q-Qrow…oh f-fuck…harder…please." Winter let out between moans. Qrow continued increased tempo a bit more and made Winter call out his name even more. God, hearing his name being called out by Winter Schnee was by far the sexiest thing he's heard so far. As their flesh smacked against each other filled the room mixed with moans, Qrow was about to hit his limit. He started to move into faster. Winter in pure bliss from the overwhelming sensation.

"Winter..I-I'm about to cum!" Winter realized it as his thrusting got even faster. She continued to cling onto him as he did so.

"D..Do it! Give me it right now!"

Qrow gave one final thrust as him and Winter both released one final moan together. Releasing his seed inside her, he brought it out and also released onto her abdomen. There was a lot to Winter's surprise but oh did it feel so good. She took her fingers and began scooping it up off her abdomen. She brought it to her mouth and swallowed it. Taking Qrow's fingers, she began sucking on them, letting the sensation of her tongue bless his fingers.

"To think I would see this side of you Winter, heh. Wish I could see more of it." Qrow said teasingly as he laid back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"Hmm shut up." She laid back into the bed too, keeping her gaze on him. "Ugh I'm tired, you were _really_ good Qrow, I will let you have that pleasure."

"Haha, thanks but the pleasure was all mine." He smirked.

"Whatever, I'm going to get some rest now…" Winter started to close her eyes.

"Rest?" Winter shot her eyes open and looked at him confused. "Hehe, no no Ice Queen. There are still more rounds to go."

"W-What? But you just-." Winter let out but stopped halfway as she saw his member still erected.

"You think one bust and were done? Haha not so Ice Queen, there's still more to come."

"W-what?!" Winter was positioned on her knees as Qrow positioned himself behind her.

"There's still a lot of time left before you go and I'm going to make you feel _real_ good till then." He said huskily.

"Ah! Qrow!" She yelled out as their second round started.

 **A.N: Hope you all enjoyed this lemon oneshot of Qrow and Winter. However is this really a oneshot? Haha it all depends, if you guys really request more of this, I will gladly continue it while working on My Mischievous Little Girlfriend. Don't worry, I'm really not stopping that story since a lot of you liked it. I will finish that and this (if you guys want) until I start new stories. Anyway I really enjoyed working on this in three days from the idea popping into my head. So I hope you all enjoyed it! Leave a review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz! :)**


End file.
